Earthquake
by Suryallee
Summary: A sudden earthquake traps the four Reikei Tantei in a cave. What will happen after it?Yaoi! Dont like dont read! pairings, Find out yourself!


**Earthquake**

**Beta: Amanda San**

**Type: Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, Yaoi **

**Pairings: Kazuma/ Yusuke/ Kurama/ Hiei **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that is all!  
Warnings: Hentai, Adult situations, out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/M/M/M, Waff, Fluff, Yaoi, Anal, some plot bunny jumping around, I do not know!  
Rated: R, Not for children!  
Description:  
A sudden earthquake traps the four Reikei Tantei in a cave. What will happen after it?**

Yes, yes, yes…I promised in the lately chapter a stranger couple…  
Well it turned out into a more then one chapter story and is to read under the yaoi section as the; the true nature of cat lovers story.  
You see. I have made it and currently I work on two other oneshots as well. With not so common pairings as normally are to be seen here and otherwise.  
As I also work on three morenormal pairings as well. M/M and F/M and threesomes too. Even some other stuff is on my list.  
However, since I had lately a visit from a nice little worm, named; Grendel exe, I lost most of my lately works and so I have to write them again. As such are too my jealously fik, part 4 and my entire revised burning chapters. Including the two new chapters, I just wrote down the day before.

I wrote this oneshot in order to make my nice fans and readers a little happy and to apologise the absence chapters a little. The next comes as soon as I finished it.  
Hope you have fun with it!  
Suryallee!

**First part of the two shot**

What turns a stranger into a friend?  
Certainly not his looks, nor his voice. Also not if he or she is strong, or weak.  
So, what makes out of the crowed of thousands of people one being your friend then?

What turns a friend, into a lover?  
Certainly not, what ever you can come up with.  
Some say, the look, some say, his or her eyes. Another would tell you, I love her smile and again another would tell you, I love his voice.  
Some people even tell you, if you would ask, their body, the way someone goes and so on, so on so on…  
However, what, what turns a friend, into a lover?

For four friends who were trapped into a small cave by accident this all was the last thing that was currently running through their minds.  
The earthquake came without warning over them.  
One second, all sat laughing, more or less, together… and then everything around them broke apart and let them all fall into a dark hole in the ground.  
Not even their fastest member could dart away from the suddenly appearing gash under their feet because he tried to help a bewildered orange haired teen to try to get away. Meanwhile the two others also tried to help each other and him, to rescue their friend.  
But it was no avail, and so all was trapped, several meters under tons of mud, dirt and the reminders of the house Yusuke used to live in!

After the got back to their senses, they cursed and tried to dig themselves out.  
It did not work as they thought it would.  
Soon, all the four strange looking boys began to understand that they had been trapped.  
After what seemed like hours to them, the smallest of their group finally voiced it out aloud.  
Silence, heavy silence was his answer after his announcement.

They stayed in this strange, heavy silence for several minutes before the tallest of the group voiced another suspicion suddenly out to his teammates.

"This earthquake wasn't normal!  
Yusuke, I could feel it! This fucking earthquake was not normal!  
It was like, someone has sent it to trap us under this dirt for a purpose, but why"  
The young man shook his head; meanwhile he had gathered the full attention of his teammates.

" I mean…I mean, there was something…a faint trail of energy I also felt before in this cave where Sensui beat you into a bloody pulp. Do you remember"  
He did not wait for the slight nod of his black haired friend and continued with a shaky voice, slightly laced with pain from his hurting back.  
"It felt exactly like the energy signature of those damned Reikei SDF members!"

He fell silent after this.  
Nobody dared to question him this time, not even Hiei, who sat to his uttermost surprise right beside him and simply nodded all the time he spoke.  
Normally, the spiky blue-black and white haired male would have insulted him.  
Normally…  
Lately, since the other three came back from the Makai, Kazuma, that was his name, had been surprised see them act differently towards him. This strange change included also a certain rude demon called Hiei. Much to Kazuma's surprise.

Who was glad about it but also could not really believe it until now!  
Not that Kazuma despised him or the others, oh no! He just wasn't used to Hiei's friendly behavior, all of the sudden! He had even missed the runt; he called the dangerous being at his side and more so each single one of the group of people, he called his friends.

Hiei had other things in his mind.  
The small male was sweating slightly and not from feeling too hot!  
He was a fire apparition, a Japanese demon/youkai. Hiei never sweated until he was over worked from a hard battle or did certain other more pleasurable… things.  
It was not in his nature.  
Even distracted he had been then; the demon had felt it too, what the tall boy beside him talked of to them all.  
His third eye was not there in his forehead just for show!

What brought out his sweating was not the temperature; it was to have been trapped inside of this hole with no way out!  
The freedom loving youkai hated it to be trapped inside of this cave with his entire soul.

Across Hiei and Kazuma sat a slender red haired male called Kurama by his friends.  
He was a fox demon ghost, trapped inside of a human's body he chooses to take refuge into after his first death.  
The half human was worried beyond words after the two had told them all their thoughts.  
Moreover, to judge from Hiei's slightly shaking body and sweating; his little friend was not feeling all to well!  
The Kitsune was thinking about a way out of this and how long their air would go for them all, before they would die of suffocation.

Sure, he had always wanted to have them all four together and alone like this.  
To be trapped inside a grave was not what he had in mind! More like a place with nice cushions, them without their clothes and… his thoughts distracted him from his current problems!

Yusuke, the last one of them, was shocked.  
He knew his friends where right, as always.  
So, he thought, how could they come out of here?

The black haired boy knew why they had been trapped to die here.  
Ignoring the warnings of Koenma about the Reikei´s thoughts of him being too dangerous, he came back to see his friends and to watch over them!  
Those guards of spirit world had tried before to kill him, in the cave Kazuma mentioned before.

He griped a fistful of his raven-hair and clutched it in a weak attempt to rid him of the thought; to be the reason for his three friends that got them in this mess!

Before he could do serious damage to himself with his hanyou strength, Kurama laid his long fingered hand on Yususke's and pulled the youth near to soothe his tormented friend.

Hiei looked up from his crouched position shortly and watched the drama a few seconds, before he suddenly shook violently for several moments before calming down again.  
Without a warning to his neighbor, he let his powers flare out of him a little.  
But it did not hurt the taller youth beside him, his black colored flames only seem to lick at Kazuma's frame a moment and then they stabilized around the taller boy too.  
Surprised, Kazuma began to understand what the youkai was feeling, he felt trapped inside here and this drove the short youkai slowly to near insanity!

Kazuma did not think, he only acted and gently laid one hand onto Hiei's shoulder to reassure the demon that he would not vanish and leave him alone inside here.  
Red meet brown when both gazes locked for some seconds and then, the short demon suddenly placed himself right into Kazuma's lap!  
All happened so fast, the youth could not even make a comment on it before the demon was suddenly sitting in his lap!  
In a sudden loss of words, the ginger haired youth did the only thing that he thought could help his unusual acting little friend at the moment; he crossed his long arms around the shaking frame and held Hiei lightly in it to himself.

Kurama and Yusuke watched the rare display of affection between their two friends with awe.  
Then they got up from their places and joined the other two on the other side of the hole, each one of them on the side of Kazuma who held Hiei.  
They stayed there in silence before they suddenly heard a cracking sound coming from above their heads.  
However, instead of the ceiling of the cave crashing down on them as they had expected it, the ceiling instead was heaved away by a bulldozer!  
Fresh air and some rain droplets fell down on the relieved faces of four boys who clutched at each other. Every one had tried to protect the other from being crashed flat in their haste when they heard the disturbing sound above their heads.  
Their rescuers smiled down on the four with fond expressions and helped the slightly dazzled boys out. Then they went on to dig others out of the crashed buildings around Yusuke's former home.

Two hours after this event, each one of them sat in a separate room at Genkai's temple and thought about the event.  
They had walked here in silence.  
Kazuma still holding a shaking Hiei who seemed to be in a deep shock, how unexpected from Hiei this behavior was!  
He seems to cling onto the taller boy's shredded shirt with closed eyes and was violently shaking all the time.  
Kazuma said nothing.  
He knew, his friend's leg was broken, and one of his ribs was too. Mixing the injuries together with trapped in that cave and Hiei's love of his freedom, he shuddered from the trail of thoughts.

Kurama was helping and equally injured Yusuke to walk halfway normally to Genkai's.  
The hanyou had several broken ribs and his right arm was a bloody mess.  
Kurama himself had a deep gash along his stomach and a deeper, slightly bleeding one running down his left arm.  
He was just glad that his family was out of town for two weeks!  
Yusuke's mother had gone on a trip to a nearby town and the girls where at Genkai´s at the moment.  
He looked at Kazuma. The tall boy got away with a black eye and several minor cuts on his chest.  
His only serious injury was a bleeding wound on his left side that was not deep enough to worry about but deep enough to bleed badly.

All four had gone to Genkai in complete silence.

Now, they where here and tried to calm down from it all.  
Kazuma left the small youkai in the care of Genkai and Yukina and went to the lake behind the temple to clean himself and the wounds of his other friends.  
Nobody spoke all the time; it was eerie!  
Shock, the tall and only fully human of their group mused, it must be shock.  
After he finished, bandaging Yusuke and Kurama up, the two vanished from the lake back to the temple with a nod in his direction.

Kazuma did not blame them, he felt like not talking as well, and the youth needed time for himself.

Now, in this room alone, with darkness outside, Kazuma was soon reminded of the darkness of the cave and whimpered pathetically for a second at the memory.  
Suddenly he heard his door open and close and just when he was about to turn and to ask who was there, Kurama's ki surrounded him and the human calmed down. The Kitsune ghost was crying, Kazuma smelled his tears. The tall youth sighed again, traced soothing circles on the fox-humans back, and tried to soothe him by holding him.  
The psychic was sensing the distress the youkai radiated off of him now.  
Before he could voice out a reassuring word to the red haired boy, the door opened again and after some seconds, Yusuke joined the two on the futon. He had the sheets of his bed around his body and dragged his and Kurama's futon with him.  
Without a word spoken, the raven-haired hanyou sat down beside them and caressed Kurama's wet cheeks in order to calm the other.

To his utter surprise, Kazuma felt not intimidated the slightest by this all.  
Somehow, he felt better, not so alone anymore. He was sure his friends felt the very same, they gave each other strength with them being near to each other. Suddenly he gave Kurama over to a surprised Yusuke and with whispered, "I'll go and get Hiei." Kazuma got up and went in the hallway to go to Hiei's room and look after the small youkai.  
His heart told him to do so; Kazuma had been told from others that he wore his heart on his sleeve. Mostly the people hurt the kind and caring youth with his kindness and only a few never did.  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei where some of the very few who never hurt him with his gentleness and kindness.

To Kazuma's surprise, he didn't have to go to far to find the fire youkai.  
Hiei sat in the corner on the hallway and tried to get back to his feet.  
His broken leg made it difficult for the normally fast and hot headed youkai to move back to them.  
Cursing lowly under his breath the demon tried his hardest without making too much noise that could wake the other occupants of the temple up.  
His red gaze meets the brown one of the human instantly when Kazuma came around the corner.  
Without a word, the ningen held his hand out to the dangerous youkai and after a second Hiei took it and the tall male helped him back to his healthy leg.  
Together the two helped each other to Kazuma's room and joined the others there.

Nobody spoke.  
It was like a spell. If, if one of them dared to break the strange silence between them, something bad would happen.  
Even they all wondered about their current behavior, as strange as it was at the moment; they all found a strange solace in the others' presence.

Soon after they had settled down they fell, one after the other in a deep sleep.  
Soon they had fallen in to sleep, all entangled themselves hopelessly with the others, not caring the slightest at all.

**Suryallee.**


End file.
